The invention relates to a molten metal sampling device which employs two thermocouples, one for sensing bath temperature and the other for determining the liquidus arrest temperature of the sample in the mold cavity. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,201 shows the use of thermocouples for taking both bath temperatures and the liquidus arrest temperature of the sample within the sample cavity. Various patents show the use of two thermocouples for simultaneously recording these temperatures. The Boyle U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,164; Hance U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,005; Boron U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,359; and Takamura, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,069 are illustrative of patents having two thermocouples for dual temperature measurements. These prior art patents require numerous separate parts and time consuming assembly techniques. The present invention provides a relatively simple unitary assembly of two thermocouples which is easily positioned in the sampler.